


Experiment X

by gyllensbeck



Series: Experiment X [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyllensbeck/pseuds/gyllensbeck





	Experiment X

Kanji starred at his phone, his fingers lingering over the keys. He hadn't typed anything for awhile; he wasn't sure what he should say. He hadn't talked to his brother much in a whole year, and Cody didn't really like him much to begin with. Cody always felt left out, always felt like Kanji was "the perfect one", who got good grades, all the pretty girls, and all their parents attention. Which wasn't completely true.

Kanji had only ever had one girlfriend, and he wasn't much of a flirt, he didn't even care much about his looks; he wasn't conceited and he just tried to be himself. He only got good grades because he worked hard, not because he was perfect. As for getting all of their parents attention, he had always felt bad that Cody was constantly ignored and left out, but at the time, he didn't know what to do about it.

After their parents died due to a deadly accident, it was really hard for both Kanji and Cody; they had to move in with their uncle, Tony, temporarily, until Tony had to move elsewhere, and couldn't take them with him. That's when Cody ran away, off into the Dark Woods. Kanji had wanted to go after him, but thought of himself first. The Dark Woods were extremely dangerous, and he knew better. He wandered around town and found an orphanage, and he decided to stay there, at least for a little while.

He had been there for a year, and it was a place he called home. He had so many friends here, and even after everything he had been through in the past year, it had been an amazing journey. 

Kanji sighed, tossing his phone on the bed beside him. He missed his brother, but he never knew what to say. He really didn't want to make things worse either. Their relationship hadn't been good for a long time now, and Kanji wished he could just fix it.

A knock came at his door. He looked up, then called for them to come in. Jen, a very close friend of his, stepped inside, offering him a warm smile. They had been through a lot together, and both had done their fair share of helping each other through some dangerous situations. They always had each other's back no matter what.

Jen's hair was a golden blonde, and was cut just above her shoulders, with neat bangs. Her eyes were a pale, sky blue, and her skin was a porcelain tone. She always wore cute, somewhat girly clothes; today she wore overalls with shorts, over a purple t-shirt, and gray, worn sneakers. A leather bound bracelet was around her wrist, and she wore a choker around her neck.

Kanji smiled. "Hey, Jen, what's up?" 

"Venala wants to see you in her office. She didn't say why, but it sounded important. Oh, and when you're finished, Jimmy made breakfast for everyone, so you can join us whenever you're ready."

Kanji nodded. "Thanks, I'll head that way now." With another smile, Jen left the room, leaving the door open.

Kanji grabbed his phone, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He headed towards Venala's office. Venala was the one who ran the orphanage, and who was like a mother to all of them.

He knocked on Venala's door, and she called for him to come in. He went inside, closing the door behind him. Venala's office was small, and very cluttered; Venala wasn't known for being very organized. She sat at her desk with papers all around her, her long, black hair a tangled mess. She looked tired, and somewhat stressed. For a moment, Kanji couldn't tell why. Then, he saw it.

A dark green emerald sat on her desk, glowing an ominous light green. A chunk was missing from the top and Kanji shuddered, remembering all the trouble caused for a piece of that emerald. The emerald was an artifact of the Emerald Museum, hence the name. It had been locked away for a reason; it contained dangerous amounts of evil power, and it was not something to be messed with. A year ago, a man named Gideon Shade wanted his hands on the emerald, and he started a war to get it. Jen and everyone who had been caught in the crossfire did everything in their power to stop him, but in the end, they lost. Oddly enough, he disappeared without a trace soon after, and hadn't been seen since.

Venala looked up at Kanji, a grim look on her face. Kanji pointed at the emerald, raising an eyebrow. "Why is the emerald sitting out? Isn't it dangerous to have it out in the open like this?"

Venala nodded, pressing her fingers against her temple. "Yes, but it's necessary. I went over to where we normally keep it, and i noticed it glowing, like it is now. Normally, it doesn't glow like this, it's been practically dormant since he disappeared. But now, I think it's trying to warn us." She looked at Kanji grimly. "I think he's coming back, Kanji. I think he's coming back to finish what he started."


End file.
